Don't Blink
by batstark
Summary: The Winchesters are on their way back to the bunker when they spot a mysterious blue box appearing from thin air.


Dean plopped down on the cheap motel room couch, two opened bottles of beer in his hands. He offered one out to his younger brother, who accepted with a nod of gratitude, eyes still focused on his laptop.  
"Okay, so, what do we know about this guy?"  
"Nothing, that's the weird thing." Sam starts, pausing for a sip of the amber liquid. "I've torn the internet apart, Dean. There are all kinds of people that claim to have seen a blue police box appearing and disappearing, all over the world. Alien spotters, conspiracy theorists, they all can agree on that, and it fits."  
"But let me guess, no name, no description?"  
The younger Winchester runs a hand through his long hair. "Just some sort of nickname some people have used in their stories. The Doctor."  
"Doctor who?"  
"No idea, but if these reports are true, it seems like trouble follows him like a shadow."  
Dean took a long drink from his bottle. "Well then, looks like we're staying on top of that freaky blue box of his 'til we figure it out for ourselves."  
They had been passing through this town on the way back to the bunker when they saw a deep blue police box seemingly appear out of nowhere on the side of the road. They'd stopped immediately, banged on the doors and tried to force them open, but they wouldn't give way to their barrage, and if anyone was inside they weren't answering.  
That's when they'd gone to the hole-in-the-wall motel just a minute up the road and rented out a room, immediately looking into the mysterious object, and this supposed Doctor. If there was trouble to be dealt with, the Winchesters were on the case.

"Are you sure about this?" Sam asked, uneasily fidgeting in the passenger's seat.  
He and Dean were sat in the Impala, staking out the mysterious blue telephone box from a parking lot across the road.  
"As sure as I ever am about anything, Sammy."  
"What if this isn't our kind of thing?"  
Dean took his eyes off of their subject for a moment to perk a brow at his brother. "We see a big blue box appear out of thin air and that_doesn't_ sound like our kind of thing to you?"  
"That's not what I meant. Yeah, it's weird, but what if this isn't our kind of weird?"  
The older man searched Sam's uncomfortable expression, and rolled his eyes when he pieced things together. "Oh, come on! Don't tell me you're buying into those wackjob alien theories!"

Before Sam could give a defense they saw movement coming from their mysterious box, and the Winchesters instantly braced for whatever might be happening.  
The doors opened up and a man stepped out, adjusting the deep red bow tie that hugged his neck. He was tall and thin, with a fringe of fluffy brown hair flopping over the right side of his forehead, and there was an almost childlike curiosity about him as he peered around.  
"Does that look like an alien to you?" Dean asked sarcastically, shaking his head as he hurried out of the car, making sure that the handgun tucked in the back of his pants is covered by his shirt.  
Sam sighed, following close behind on a path towards the strange man.  
"Hey! Where'd you come from?"  
"Hello! You're the one who was trying to bust down my doors just a bit ago!" The man grinned at Dean, extending his hand.  
The hunter couldn't help but cock his head, taken aback by his friendly demeanor. "Alright, who are you?"  
"You can call me the Doctor! And you are?"  
"Doctor? You look more like a teacher from the 80s, dude."  
Sam elbowed his brother, accepting the Doctor's handshake. "We're the Winchesters. I'm Sam and this is my brother, Dean."  
The Doctor's eyebrows furrowed and his hands danced idly around in front of him, seemingly lost in thought. "Winchester, Sam and Dean Winchester. Now, where have I heard those names before?"  
"How about you get back to that and tell us how the Hell you made this thing appear out of-"  
"Ah, yes! Sam and Dean Winchester!" He looks excited, now forcing a handshake on Dean. "Oh, I've heard such stories about the two of you. Quite the unsung heroes of your time!"  
Unsure how to react, Dean clears his throat and returns the handshake, tone shifting to a less aggravated note.  
"Thanks, uh, Doctor. Now, do you mind telling us how you got here in a big disappearing box?"  
"I know that the two of you have seen a lot of things, but I'm not quite sure you'd believe me if I told you."  
"Try me."  
"Well, alright. You see, the thing of it is that here is not where I intended to go in the first place. The fact that I ended up here means that something is wrong."  
The Doctor sees Sam staring off to the side of his TARDIS, eyes wide, and moves so that he can follow his gaze.  
"Oh no. Oh, this is not good at all."  
Dean starts to get annoyed at the Doctor for not further explaining himself, until his eyes catch what they are looking at.  
There are two large, stone angel statues just a few yards away. Their mouths are open, jagged teeth on display, with sharp-nailed hands up as if preparing to grab onto something.  
"Well those sure weren't there when we drove into town." Dean says, head turning the other direction just in time to see a third now only inches away from him.  
"Sam, Dean, I need you to listen to me very closely. It is important that you do exactly as I say! Do you understand?"  
The brothers both nod, still staring in shock at the statues.  
"Good. These things, they're called weeping angels. Do not take your eyes off of them, and whatever you do, _don't blink_. Blink and you're _dead_."


End file.
